The Search A Little Different
by matt.de.trumpet
Summary: This is an AU about Harry looking for the Horcruxes, but who does he bring along this time? Some HarryGinny, but mostly LunaOC. Set during HBP. Please Review!


Author's note – This is an alternate universe fanfic taking place in the Half Blood Prince. I added my own character to mess with it…

Happy reading!

Harry Potter rushed down the stairwell. He was a rather thin boy of sixteen, with a knack for getting into trouble. He had forgotten all about his meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He had been busy visiting Hagrid, who had suffered a rather nasty bite from something, but he wasn't saying what. As he descended, he remarked on how slow this traveling was.

_Wait_, he thought to himself. _I've been stupid._

He pulled out his wand and said, "_Liscio!_"

Instantly, the steps turned into a slide. After a slight crash landing, he heard a shout of panic as a young man with long hair shot out and crumpled on the ground. He was a short kid, with bushy dirty blond hair, and there was an odd aura around him.

Harry cleared his thoughts and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he brushed himself off. "What's Hogwarts without a bit of fun, eh?" he looked at Harry. "Hey, Harry!"

"Hey, Matthew." This small fifth year boy was Hermione's younger brother. Even though he was probably brave enough to be in Gryffindor, he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Maybe you could help me out. Do you know where Dumbledore's office is? I need to meet with him." Matthew looked up, hope in his face.

"Yeah, I could show you, if you like. I have a meeting too." They set off, slowly heading south.

"What have you been up to?" Harry asked.

Matthew glanced sideways at him. "I've been with Ginny and 'Mione at the library. Apparently, Gin has been a bit behind in classes."

"Behind? Why?" Harry started to turn red, and hoped Matthew didn't notice. His little crush on the girl had started to grow into a little bigger crush. One that was starting to grow little claws that wanted to rip apart anyone who touched her.

"She can't concentrate. And according to 'Mione, she sometimes falls asleep in the common room, holding the locket around her neck."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He knew exactly what this was about.

"She likes you, you know." Matthew said bluntly and unnecessarily. They continued to walk towards the stone gargoyle.

Harry missed a step and turned red. "I know."

Matthew glanced at him. "…and you like her, too."

Harry was spared to answer, as they had stopped. "Chocolate Frogs."

"Yup…" the gargoyle seemed down, but Harry had no words of comfort. _What could you say to comfort a gargoyle?_

Matthew took out his wand. "_Induriscasi_!"

The gargoyle sighed with relief as his body became crack-free.

Matthew grinned as he saw the expression on Harry's face. "'Mione teaches me at home."

They ascended.

On the way up, someone else was coming down. Someone who was humming a tune softly to herself.

Harry stopped and grabbed Matthew's arm and spoke quickly and quietly.

"I've got to warn you about her. She is a bit…" he tried to find a word that was nice. "… odd."

Matthew looked blank as he let go and they waited.

And there she was. The willowy beauty that stood before them looked at Matthew and smiled slightly.

His eyes lost themselves in hers. His only thought was that she was an angel.

"Hello." _Even her voice was angelic…_

She stepped closer and held out a hand. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

Matthew shook it and stammered a reply.

Harry saw and understood. "Hey, Luna. This is Hermione's younger brother, Matthew."

Luna nodded and said, "Yes I presumed as much."

Matthew still wasn't saying much.

"Wrackspurt got your tongue?" she asked sympathetically.

"I – what?"

Harry grinned and pulled on Matthew's arm. "Sorry, Luna we're in a bit of a hurry to see Dumbledore."

She nodded knowingly. "Ah. That's why you're here." She giggled and winked at Matthew before skipping off.

Harry had to drag Matthew up twelve stairs before he finally snapped out of his daze. "Told you she was odd."

"She's…" Matthew blushed a deep scarlet. "I…"

Harry raised his eyebrows as they entered the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening, you two." Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, surveying them over the tips of his fingers. He was a skinny and rather tall man, with a beard so long Harry was sure that he sometimes hid things in there. "I trust that you have been talking and getting acquainted with one another?"

They nodded.

"Good. We have much to discuss." He got up, and walked across to where Fawkes, the phoenix, was settled, resting with his head under a wing. "You two know, of course, that Voldemort is starting to gather more and more of his old followers. As you…" he indicated Harry, "…already know. Now, Harry. Matthew here is one of the best stealth masters this school has seen, so he will be valuable to you on your search."

Harry smirked and glanced at Matthew.

Or, rather, were he should have been.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around, but he wasn't there, either. He glanced at Dumbledore. "I'm guessing he doesn't have a cloak?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "He might, but I've never seen it if he does."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a second, then without warning, punched to his back right.

They heard a moan and glasses breaking.

Harry turned and helped him up, taking his glasses and muttering, "_Reparo!_"

Matthew bowed, pointed his own wand at his own nose and said, "_Epeski!_" he brushed himself off and glared at Harry. "How'd you do that?"

Harry simply said, "Your reflection." He pointed at Dumbledore's glasses.

Matthew nodded and made a face Harry knew very well. This was his memorizing face he had seen on Hermione so often.

Dumbledore looked at them. "We have also recruited another useful being, as well."

He stepped to the side, and Harry gasped.

There was a silvery figure in the shape of an old hare.

"That's Luna's patronus!" Harry pointed at the ears. "See? They have little radish earrings…"

Dumbledore smiled serenely, much like Luna. "She has graciously accepted our help. However," he looked at Matthew. "She has requested a price."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Knowing her, it's probably another search for a Crumple-Horned Snorkback._

"She asks that one of you help look for her shoes. It is only mid-October, and yet the nights are growing colder and there are only so many socks you can put on." The headmaster turned with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, socks. I do hope I get a pair this year for Christmas. People think I don't have enough books…"

Harry grinned sheepishly, recalling back to his first year, when they had met by the mirror of Erised.

He was brought down to earth when Matthew said, quite candidly, "Luna's coming with us?" he then proceeded to turn a bright red and everything he said became gibberish.

Harry looked up at the professor. "You know, I don't know about him, he seems a little… odd."

Dumbledore glanced down at him. "Compared to Lovegood?"

Harry shrugged. "Point."


End file.
